Mi novio es una super estrella
by Kiki-split
Summary: ¿Porque les obsesiona tanto ese Edward Cullen? hermana es una super estrella ... es más que eso , es un sueño, dulce, lindo , carismático... jamás pensé en él como otra cosa que un idiota pero me equivoce... y la vida me lo demostró One-shot


_**Aclaración:**_ Todos los personajes son de la propiedad de Stephanie Meyer mi autora favorita :D

**Como yo saben esta historia fue publicada primero en Krystal-Pattinson, pero recuerden que esa soy yo ^^.**

_**Summary:**___¿Porque les obsesiona tanto ese Edward Cullen? hermana es una super estrella ... es más que eso , es un sueño, dulce, lindo , carismático... jamás pensé en él como otra cosa que un idiota pero me equivoce... y la vida me lo demostró One-shot

_(N/A Oiganlo con la canción de Daughtry- No surprise)_

**(Bella POV)**

- Alice ven ya

El grito de Rosalie se oyó por toda la casa haciendome rodar los ojos, tanta emoción sólo se debía a una cosa: Edward Cullen seudonimo: Imbecil famoso

¿Porque lo critico sin conocerlo? Fácil, porque mis hermanas me vuelven loca hablando todo el tiempo de él, es como si repsiraran el mismo aire y compartieran un mismo cerebro.

En cuestión de segundos la sala de inundó de chillidos tontos de emoción. Ya era una escena normal pero no puedo ocultar que sigue siendo igual de fastidiosa que siempre.

Edward Cullen gano un premio , dara un concierto, saluda a las fans , da entrevistas

!Por Dios no esta haciendo nada útil para la humanidad!

Baje a buscar algo de tomar en la cocina ignorando a mis hermanas que estaban embobadas con la televisión.

Desde que mamá y papá murieron se entretienen acosando a Edward Cullen. Hasta lástima me daría sino fuera porque lo odio.

Bien, así son las cosas: Mi nombre es Isabella Swam , hija de Renee Swam y Charlie Swam.

Mamá era profesora de baile y papá policía.

Mis hermanas son Rosalie y Alice , ambas 3 años mayores que yo , 19 años.

Aveces pienso que fuí adoptada , mis hermanas son tan..identicas en todo y yo soy tan diferente , es como si fuera sacada de otro planeta.

Es decir todas las chicas en la fas de la tierran aman a Edward Cullen , con una excepción , yo.

Por más que intente no le puedo ver nada que sea de mi agrado, aunque sus canciones sean buenas.

- Edward Cullen dará una conferencia de prensa en Boston este fin de semana , además de haber dado un asombroso concierto hace unos pocos días en Miami , ésta super estrella no deja de sorprendernos

- Oh por Dios no puedo creerlo - gritó Alice

- Tenemos que ir - gritó Rosalie

- Compras - chillaron ambas y cerre los ojos fuertemente desean do desaparecer.

Dios ¿que hice yo para merecer esto?

- Bella - dijo Alice llegando a mi lado

- ¿Qué? - pregunte esperando la pregunta

- ¿Podrías...? - empezó Alice pero la interrumpir

- ¿Podrías ir con nosotras a escojer ropa, para ser nuestra mula? - pregunté haciendo que Rosalie pusiera una cara de fingida indignación.

- ¿Bella como crees que nosotras te haríamos eso? para nada.. sólo queremos tu opinión - dijo Rosalie mientras agarraba una manzana

- Nunca te haríamos eso, sólo nos gusta tu opinión - dijo Alice

- Como digan - dije subiendo las escaleras

- ¿Eso es un si? - pregunto Alice

- Las quiero en el porshe en 30 minutos - dije

Cerré la puerta de mi cuarto y me puse una chaqueta y mis converse favoritos.

Siempre era lo mismo , me usaban para dar mi opinión y luego retorcerla y encima para ser su mula de carga.

Defintivamente no era uno de mis mejores días.

Al otro lado de la pared se oían sonidos metálicos ya muy conocidos por mi.

Alice buscando que ponerse.

Rodé los ojos mientras me miraba en el espejo.

Su armario era el doble de mi baño, era perfectamente ancho y amplio para todo lo que necesita un ser humano.

Pero Alice necesitaba más y por eso tuvo que agarrar otra habitación.

Rosalie dormía abajo, era la que tenía el mando y mucha más privacdiad que nosotras dos

Al pasar los 30 minutos me dirigí hacia el porshe.

Alice y Rosalie me esperaban con impaciencia . Al llegar se montaron en la parte trasera de mi auto y yo en el piloto.

Yo tenía una furgoneta un tanto vieja y en cambio mis hermanas tenían unos autos útlimo modelo , pero siempre ha sido mi favorito viajar en mi auto.

Todo el tiempo estuve sentada en un rincón leyendo mi libro favorito "cumbres borracosas" mientras mis hermanas iban de un lado a otro provandose miles de vestidos.

Al final Rosalie se llevó uno morado , Alice uno verde metálico y yo me lleve uno morado verde con blanco.

Como siempre termine siendo yo la mula de carga.

- Chicas no tengo ganas de ir - les dije cuando querían ir a un boliche.

Mis hermanas eran algo... hiperactivas.

- Agua fiestas - me dijo Rosalie

- Adelantense ustedes, estaré por ahí , cuando regrese entro al boliche - dije y ambas asintieron.

Empecé a caminar por todo el centro comercial sin rumbo fijo.

Frunci el ceño al oir que en algún lugar algún tonto cantaba la música de Edward Cullen.

Era un chico con unos lentes oscuros , una chaqueta azul y un sombrero.

Algo extraño.

Cuando pasé al lado de él crei haber visto que el me miraba , pero no presté atención.

Cuando pensé que ya Alice y Rosalie estarían por salir me adentré en el boliche.

- ¿Qué pasa? - les pregunte cuando vi que todos gritaban y se amontonaban.

- Edward Cullen esta en el centro comercial nadie sabe donde - gritó Rosalie

- ¿Cómo lo saben? no creo que sea tan tonto como para ir a un centro comercial como si nada - dije

- Y no lo es , sólo que se disfrazo pero fue descubierto tarareando una de sus canciones - dijo Alice

- ¿Cómo iba vestido? - pregunté

- ¿Porque te interesa? - me preguntaron Alice y Rosalie extrañadas mientras salíamos del boliche.

- Simple curiosidad - me encogí de hombros

- Bueno iba vestido con una chaqueta azul, vaqueros , converse , un sombrero y gafas oscuras - dijo Alice.

Una imagen vino a mi mente "el chico que me acabab de cruzar".

Sonreí y me quede callada.

Si tan sólo mis hermanas se enteraran que yo lo vi me matarían.

Salimos del centro comercial sin ningun otro inconveniente , salvo que tube que aguantar todo el tiempo a Alice y Rosalie quejandose por no haberlo visto.

- Chicas ¿mañana podré tener algo de tranquilidad? - les pregunte al llegar a casa

- No - respondió Rosalie tirandose en el sofá

- ¿Porque? - pregunté

- Porque mañana es la rueda de prensa de Edward , así que iremos - dijo Alice

- ¿Y porque siempre me incluyen en sus planes? , ustedes son las fans no yo - dije agarrando un yogurt.

- Porque eres nuestra hermanita menor - dijo Rosalie y yo rodé los ojos.

Las tres sabíamos perfectamente que esa no era la escusa, sólo les encanta fastidiarme.

Me fuí a acostar intentando despejar mi mente.

Desde que estabamos en vacasiones no hacíamos otra cosa que no tenga que ver con "Edward Cullen"

Ir a comprar vestidos para perseguirlo, ir a sus conciertos , a sus ruedas de prensa. No me extrañaría si un día aparecemos en su casa.

Rodé los ojos mientrás me acomodaba para quedar dormida a los instantes.

_(N/A Oigan esta parte con Brigther than sunshine - aqualung)_

**(Edward POV)**

- ¿Quién te delato? - pregunto Emmet por decima vez en el día.

- No lo se ya te dije - dije

- ¿Seguro que nadie vio tus ojos? - pregunto Jasper

- ¿Qué tienen que ver mis ojos? - pregunte

- Tus ojos son como una perla , verdes y azules , tan profundos como para marearse - dijo Emmet moviendo las pestañas como una chica haciendo que yo rodara los ojos

- No, nadie vio mis ojos - dije

- ¿Ningun contacto con chicas? - pregunto Jasper

- Joder que no , dejenme en paz - les dije y ambos negaron con la cabeza

- Capaz tengas a un detective tras tuyo - dijo Emmet inventandose una película en su cabeza.

- Ya basta chicos, siempre ocurre pero no es nada del otro mundo , encerio basta - les dije y ambos soplaron

- Vale , recuerda que mañana tienes la rueda de prensa , a dormir - dijo Emmet

Había una chica que ocupaba mis pensamientos. Aquella chica fue la única persona que noto que existo entre todos esos hombres en ese centro comercial.

Eso como si no fuera superficial.

Que va, todas lo son.

Sacudí la cabeza y me fui a acostar.

Mañana sería un día muy pesado.

- Edward levantate - me dijo mi mamá.

Resoplé y me levanté a cambiarme.

¿Porque las fastidiosas ruedas de prensa tiene que ser en la mañana?

Me bañe y me cambie para ir a desayunar

- Buenos días - les saludé a mi mamá y mi papá que comían en la cocina con sus blackberrys en la mano.

Esta es mi historia: Soy Edward Cullen , mis padres son mis representantes y aveces no se que son más si mis representantes o mi familia , mis mejores amigos son Emmet y Jasper , y mi novia es Tanya.

- Buenos días hijo , hay panquecas - dijo mamá sirviendome el desayuno

- Delicioso - susurré

- Hijo no te ensucies que ya tenemos que irnos a la rueda de prensa - dijo mi papá y yo asentí

- Ya lo se - dije comiendo.

A los 20 minutos salíamos camino a la rueda de prensa.

Todo este día no había oído más nada en la radio que no sea la famosa rueda de prensa.

Me alaga tener tantos fans , pero es sofocante.

Más aún cuando tienes que trotar todos los días - pense con sarcasmo.

Al llegar a la rueda de prnesas tube que entrar por la parte trasera ya que el lugar estaba repleto de reporteros, paparazzis y fans.

- Hola Eddie - me saludo Tanya

- Tanya , te dije que no me llamaras Eddie - le dije saludandola

Era una chica increible , pero no la quería y sabía que ella tampoco a mi , era como una relación para las camaras.

- Bueno chicas nos informaron que ya llego Edward Cullen - anunció la reportera y las fans gritaron

- Ésta es tu gran entrada - anunció mi mamá

Asentí y salí de acuerdo al plan

- ¿Quién llego? - pregunte sorprendiendo a la reportera

- Edward Cullen - me introdujo la reportera y todos aplaudieron.

- Un placer venir hasta aca- dije

- Bueno que tal si tomas asiento y empezamos con la rueda de prensa - me ofreció un reportero moreno bajito que me daba mala espina.

Asentí y me senté mientrás me bombardeaban con preguntas.

Suspire. Aquí vamos

**(Bella POV)**

- Apurate Bella - me gritaron mis hermanas mientras me montaba en el porshe

- Estamos 4 minutos retrasadas - dijo Rosalie y Alice gritó

- Vamos chicas no se moriran - les dije

- Si que lo haremos - me contradijeron ellas y yo rodé los ojos

- Vale , como sea , tranquilizense llegaremos - les dije y ambas se callaron.

Justo a tiempo llegamos ya que logre oir la detestable voz de Edward hablando.

_(N/A Lean esta parte con esta canción: Shades - Sterling Knight)_

Mis hermanas salieron voladas del auto y yo me quede ahí.

No tenía ganas de ir , ademas era sólo una tonta entrevista ,nada fuera de lo normal o nada que uno no pueda ver en la tele.

Un auto negro estaciono detrás del mío y miles de flashes salieron enseguida.

Salí del auto sólo por simple aburrimiento y me fuí por detrás del local.

Con la suerte presente la puerta trasera se abrió tumbandome al piso dejandome con un gran dolor de cabeza.

- ¿Yo te lastime? - pregunto una voz.

- Tu y la puerta - dije tocando mi cabeza

- Lo siento - dijo

Al mirarlo detenidamente era el famoso Edward Cullen

!Oh por Dios morire! - notecé el sarcasmo

- Tu eres - empecé a decir pero el me tapó la boca

- Si no gritas mi nombre , te daré entradas primera fila para mi próximo concierto - dijo

- No me interesa ir a tu estúpido concierto - dije cabreada de que me tapara la boca.

¿Quién se creía?

- Cierto, primero tengo que llevarte a un hospital - dijo y yo rodé los ojos

- Ven toma mi mano - me ofreció ayuda para levantarme.

Pero no la tomé y me levanté yo sola.

Me dirigí camino a mi auto , ya las tontas de mis hermanas deben de estar esperandome.

- ¿A donde vas? - pregunto Edward

- ¿A donde crees que voy? a mi casa - le dije y el negó

- Déjame llevarte a un médico - dijo .

Iba a decir que no, pero las nauseas y el dolor eran mas fuertes así que asentí

- Bien - dijo él mientras nos dirigíamos a su auto.

- ¿Oye quien es ella? - dijo su amigo que reconocí como Emmet

- Menos preguntas y mas ayuda - dijo Edward y entre ambos me ayudaron a entrar al auto.

Oigan, no soy tan pesada , uno solo puede conmigo.

- Mis hermanas - dije y Edward suspiró

- Encargate de que sus hermanas lleguen sanas a su casa - dijo Edward

- ¿Cómo se llaman? - preguntó

- Rosalie y Alice - dije

- Bien, encargate de eso con Jasper - dijo Edward arrancando el auto

- ¿Estás bien? - pregunto luego de un rato de silencio

- Perfectamente , ahora sólo llevame al hospital - le dije

- ¿Oye que te hise? - preguntó

- Nada , sólo nada - dije enojada

- Siempre estas enojada - dijo

- No lo estoy - dije

- Como digas - dijo él

Al llegar al hospital un doctor me atendió de inmediato.

- No tienes nada - me dijo

- ¿Y como explica las nausesas? - pregunte

- Sera la reacción de haber conocido a este idiota - dijo

- Oye Aro te oigo, las cortinas son finas - dijo Edward y el doctor rodó los ojos

- ¿Se conocen? - pregunte

- Si, el es el mejor amigo de mi papá - dijo Edward y yo asentí.

- Vale ya te puedes ir , sólo quiero que te pongas hielo hasta que llegues a tu casa - me dijo el doctor y yo asentí.

- Vale nos vamos - dijo Edward pero una enfermera nos impidió el paso

- Creo que es imposible, ay un monton de reporteros esperandote alla fuera - dijo

- Demonios , me encontraron - dijo

- Te puedo prestar mi auto - dijo Aro y Edward lo miró

- Sólo por una vez - le recordó Edward y Aro asintió

Al salir nos montamos en un auto que se veía en peor estado que el mío

- ¿Estas seguro que esto es seguro? - pregunte mientras el auto hacía ruidos extraños

- Si lo estoy - dijo

- Y yo estoy segura que no - dije

- ¿Solo calmate ok? - dijo

- No me quiero calmar , quiero ir a casa - dije a la vez que me frotaba la cabeza con el hielo

- ¿Cuál es el problema contigo? - me preguntó

- Nada , sólo espero llegar sana y salva a mi casa y antes de cumplir los 30 - dije

- ¿Es por eso que siempre estas a la defensiva? - pregunto

- No estoy a la defensiva - dije

- Vale , siempre me contradices - dijo

- No lo hago - dije y el rodó los ojos

- Como digas - dijo mientras contestaba su teléfono

- Mamá - dijo

- ¿Ahora?

- Si, vale - y colgó

- Necesito hacer algo antes - dijo haciendo girar al carro en dirección contraria

- Oye, ten cuidado - le grite

- No me grites - dijo

- Aprende a manejar - dije y el rodó los ojos

Nos estacionamos frente a una enorme casa

- Tienes que estar bromeando - dije al entrar

- ¿Porque? - pregunto

- ¿Aca vives? - pregunte

- Así es - dijo y yo suspire

- Super estrella - dije y el frunció el ceño

- Vente - dijo jalandome escaleras arriba

- Oye me lastimas - le dije al ver que apretaba con fuerza mi mano

- Disculpa sólo... olvidalo - dijo

Al llegar a una puerta marrón oscura nos detubimos

- Vale , sólo quedate aquí , no salgas - dijo

- Oye ¿porque me encierras? que acaso tienes miedo que tus amigos los camarografos me vean - pregunte

- No es eso , sólo que te haran toda clase de preguntas , como se conocieron , hace cuanto tiempo salen - dijo y yo rodé los ojos

- ¿Tu y yo? , ja - dije y el asintió

- Sólo quedate aquí ya vuelvo - dijo cerrando la puerta.

Me quede mirando la habitación.

Estaba repleto de libros, cd y una guitarra.

Supongo que este es el cuarto de Edward Cullen.

Mis hermanas morirían por estar en mi lugar.

_(N/A Oigan esta parte con esta canción: Hero - Sterling Knight)_

**(Edward POV)**

Aquella chica era extraña. Totalmente.

Era hermosa , pero con un pésimo caracter. Además era graciosa.

Y lo mejor es que no le importa que yo sea una super estrella, mas bien lo ve como un defecto.

Es especial.

- Mamá - dije en modo de saludo

- Hijo menos mal que llegaste , tienes que cantar una canción , las hijas del productor lo pidieron , recuerda que es importante tener de nuestro lado a la producción - dijo mi mamá y yo asentí

Mamá jamás cambiaría.

- Buenas noches amigos , les cantare una canción que estoy componiendo en estos momentos , espero que sea de su agrado - dije y todos empezaron a aplaudir

I'm not superman  
I can't take your hand  
And fly you anywhere  
You want to go (yeah)

I can read your mind  
Like a billboard sign  
And tell you everything  
You wanna hear  
But I'll be your hero

cause I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity I'll be unstoppable

Todos se movían a la par que la canción, pero sólo alguien llamo mi atención.

Aquella chica me miraba desde mi balcón.

Le sonreí y ella a mi.

Primera vez que la veía sonreir , era la sonrisa mas hermosa que había visto en mucho mucho tiempo , creo que nunca había visto a alguien como ella.

I, yeah I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy  
Without his soul  
But if you're the one for me  
then I'll be your hero  
oohh I'll be your hero

So incredible  
Some kind of miracle  
When it's meant to be  
I'll become a hero  
So I'll wait, wait  
Wait, wait for you

I'll be your hero

cause I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity I'll be unstoppable

I, yeah I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy  
Without his soul  
But if you're the one for me  
I'll be your hero  
yeah, I'll be your hero  
yeah, I'll be your hero

Al terminar mi canción todos aplaudieron , alcé la vista pero ella la no estaba en mi balcón

Fuí corriendo hacia mi cuarto pero me la encontre en el garaje

- Espera ¿ a donde vas? - pregunte

- Cualquier lugar es mejor que aqui - dijo

Aush

- ¿Ahora que hice? - pregunte confundido.

Sus cambios de humor me volvían loco.

- Dijiste que me llevarías a casa ¿cuando? - pregunto y yo suspire

- Sólo montate en el auto y vamonos - dije y ella rodó los ojos

- Hay reglas , me llevaras directo a mi casa y luego regresaras a tu super vida - dijo mirandome amenazadoramente.

Wau esta chica tiene caracter

- Vale - dije mientras ella estaba montandose en el auto

La música empezo a sonar en la radio y yo empese a tararearla

- ¿En serio? - pregunto

- ¿Qué? pense que te gustaba - pregunte

- Dejame adivinar , pensabas que moría por estar en tu auto escuchandote cantar , el sueño de toda fan echo realidad, pero hay un problema , no soy tu fan - me dijo

- ¿A ti no te gusta mi música? - pregunte cabreado

- Si me gusta pero no soy tu fan - dijo y yo suspire

Chica dificil.

- Pero no me conoces - dije

- Yo creo que si - me dijo

- Yo creo que si tanto me conoces es porque te gusto - le dije mirandola a los ojos, por un momento logre capturar su mirada pero luego ella aparto la mirada y podría jurar verla sonrojada.

Ella no respondió

- Vale ya que me ignoraras al menos ¿como te llamas? - pregunte

- Bella - respondio

- Lindo nombre - dije

- Llegamos - me informó y yo frené

- Gracias por traerme - dijo bajandose

- Oye Bella disculpa por haberte golpeado y haberte llevado tan tarde a casa - dije

- Si si , ahora puedo irme - pregunto y yo asenti

Cuando Bella entro a su casa pude ver por el retrovisor una furgoneta negra grande

!Demonios! Me consiguieron

_(N/A Lean esta parte con la canción: Need you know- Lady Antebellum)_

**(Bella POV)**

Al llegar a casa mis hermanas estaban dormidas, menos mal no quería preguntas.

Y mucho menos les diriía que estube con su amor de la vida porque me matarían.

Cuando estaba por subir las escaleras el sonido de la puerta me detuvo

¿Quién coño toca a esta hora?

Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba Edward

¿Qué coño quiere?

- Necesito un favor - dijo

- ¿Qué? - pregunte

- Déjame quedarme en tu garaje sólo por esta noche , te lo pagare - dijo

- Si me lo pagas no es un favor - le recorde

- ¿Eso es un si? - pregunto

- Sólo por hoy - dije llevandolo hacia el garaje

- ¿No tienes nada que pueda ponerme mañana para que no me reconoscan? - pregunto mientras yo buscaba en las cajas una colchoneta para que durmiera.

- Éste sombrero - dije dándole el sombrero de mi abuelo

- Huele a pescado - dijo

- Era de mi abuelo - dije

- Oh , lo siento , toma - dijo dandomelo

- No importa quedatelo , se ve bien en ti - al darme cuenta de lo que dije me sonroje

- Vale , gracias - dijo mirandome fijamente

- No hagas eso - le dije

- ¿Hacer que? - pregunto

- Eso , miras a las chicas así , y piensas que se enamoraran de ti , pues conmigo no funciona - dije marchandome de allí

Suspire y me deje caer en el suelo mientras pensaba.

Mis hermanas jamás entran al garaje , así que no habría problema por eso.

¿Pero porque me ponía tan nerviosa que él estubiese aqui?

Luego de unos cuantos minutos , pasé por el garaje y Edward estaba costado durmiendo.

Un ronquido bajito salió de él causando que me ríera.

Él se removió pero no se desperto.

Se veía realmente lindo durmiendo.

Pero es que dios mio, porque haces hombres así.

No podía negar que era lindo y buen cantante.

Entré silenciosamente en el garaje y me senté en un rincón.

Desde pequeña siempre me ha gustado estar aca, me da más libertad y confianza.

Pero estando él aquí me hacía querer estar aquí más que siempre.

¿Qué me está pasando?

**(Edward POV)**

Los ruidos de los pajaros me despertaron , y recordé donde me encontraba.

En casa de Bella , vaya que le debía mucho.

La golpeó con una puerta llevandola al hospital , la dejo encerrada en mi habitación y encima le pido quedarme en su casa.

Bella era una chica extraña , totalmente , pero en buen sentido.

Al abrir los ojos vi a una figura fragil recostada de la pared más lejana de donde yo me encontraba.

Era Bella ¿que hacía aquí?

Se veía tan inocente dormida , como un angel.

Mierda Edward no pienses eso.

Me acerque donde ella estaba mirandola mas fijamente.

Bella se removió inquieta mientras susurraba

- Papá , mamá

Fruncí el ceño.

En todo este tiempo la oí hablar de sus hermanas pero jamás de sus padres.

Una lágrima salió de sus ojos y me ví obligado a despertarla.

Era un mal sueño

- Bella , sh Bella - dije acariciando su hombro

El contacto de su piel contra la mía era como una necesidad.

- Bella - le dije por segunda vez

- ¿Qué? - pregunto con voz enojada.

Sonreí , ahí estaba otra vez.

- Bella despierta - dije

- Ya Alice - dijo y yo levanté una ceja

- Oyeme no soy Alice - dije

- ¿Y? - preguntó

- Soy Edward - dije y ella se desperto

- Mierda me asustaste , pensé que tenía una pesadilla - dijo y yo puse mala cara haciendo que ella se ríera.

El sonido mas lindo que jamás había oido.

Me le quede mirando fijamente y ella frunció el ceño

- ¿Qué? - pregunto

- Te reiste , jamás habías reido conmigo - dije

- No te acostumbres - me dijo y yo rodé los ojos

- Vale ¿porque te quedaste aca? - pregunte

- Nose , quizas , estaba tan cansada que no me importo - dijo restandole importancia

- Mejor me voy , no quiero quitarte más tiempo , gracias por todo - dije y ella asintió

- De nada - dijo mirandome fijamente por primera vez.

Me acerqué a ella y deposite un beso en su mejilla mientras me iba.

Mis labios quemaban , necesitaba más que un simple beso en el cachete.

Y ahí me di cuenta , me enamore de Bella.

_(N/A Oigan esta parte con la siguiente cancion: Need - Hana Pestle)_

**(Bella POV)**

¿Qué demonios me pasa?

Primero siento la necesidad de tocarlo , luego sueño con él y ahora necesito más que un simple beso en la mejilla.

Mierda , Bella te enamoraste.

Suspire y me adentré a la casa.

Alice y Rosalie daban vueltas desesperadas

- ¿Qué coño les pica? - pregunte

- Bella , allí estás , pensamos que jamás llegaste , estabamos a punto de llamar a la policía - dijo Alice abrazandome

- Wao , que mal que no tenga la cámara por aquí - dije a tono de broma

- Encerio Bella nos preocupamos , oye ¿porque Emmet y Jasper nos llevaron a casa? - pregunto Rosalie

Mierda como les explico

- Pues en su estúpido acto de acoso hacia Edward , me fuí por un callejón y me los encontre , entonces como me sentía mal fui a un doctor pero les pedí que las llevaran - dije

- ¿Así de sencillo? - pregunto Rosalie

- Así de sencillo - respondí

Había algo extraño en el ambiente.

No había ... ruido

- ¿Porque no estan viendo la televisión? - pregunte

Alice y Rosalie se miraron entre sí y se sonrojaron

- ¿Qué? - pregunte

- Nada - dijo Rosalie

- Vale , no me digan - dije mientras me encerraba en mi cuarto.

Necesitaba dormir un poco más

- Bella ¿que haces? - pregunto la voz de Alice luego de un rato detrás de la puerta

- Intento dormir - dije

- ¿Puedo pasar? - preguntó

Suspiré

- Vale - dije

Alice entró y se quedo mirandome

- Bella me enamore - dijo abrazandome

- ¿De Edward? - pregunté

- No , no de él , de su amigo - dijo

- ¿Emmet? - pregunte

- No, Jasper - dijo y se sonrojo haciendome sonreir.

Mi hermana nunca se enamoraba tan facilmente.

- ¿Cómo así? - pregunte

- Pues.. es muy lindo , siempre estuvo pendiente de mi , me llevo a tomar helado y estuvimos hablando y .. me beso - dijo esto último tan bajo que pensé habermelo imaginado

- Oh por Dios Alice ¿y que paso luego? - pregunte

- Nos despedimos - susurro

- ¿Sólo eso? - pregunte

- Me dio su número - dijo

- Pero tu no lo llamaras - adivine

- No - dijo y yo rodé los ojos

- Alice , espero que el lo haga porque sino le partire los dientes - dije y Alice sonrío

- ¿Y como haras eso? - pregunto

- Tengo mis contactos - dije a tono de broma

- Gracias Bella por escucharme , Rose no esta muy segura si contartelo... sabes como es ella - dijo

- ¿Ella y Emmet? - pregunté

- Si - dijo la voz de Rosalie

Mierda nos había oido

Alice y yo la miramos esperando un grito, pero nada.

- Lo siento hermanita , es que me cuesta trabajo pensar en eso - dijo y yo asentí

- Lo mío fue algo parecido , sólo que Emmet no es tan detallista como Jasper... es más bien más tonto - dijo y yo levanté una ceja

- Pero lo quiero - dijo y no pude evitar la tentación de decir

- Awww

Ambas rieron y nos abrazamos

Estos momentos me gustaban

- ¿Eso significa no más Edward Cullen? - pregunte esperanzada

- Ni por asomo , ahora más que antés - dijeron a coro y yo rodé los ojos

- Pero hoy tendras un descanso hermanita , iremos a la playa - dijo Rosalie y Alice y yo gritamos emocionaba.

Si algo me gustaba era la playa.

Una hora despues salimos en mi furgoneta hacia la playa.

Alice y Rosalie cantaban las canciones de Edward Cullen y me sorprendi a mi misma tarareando la que él había estado tarareando en su carro.

Un calor en mis mejillas me indicó que me había sonrojado

Suspire furstrada.

¿Ya que? ya no podía evitar sentir lo que sentía por ese idiota.

Mis hermanas se fueron a jugar en el agua mientras yo miraba a mi alrededor.

_(N/A Oigan con esta song: Alice- Avril Lavigne)_

Un sombrero llamo mi atención.

Era el sombrero de mi abuelo.

Sonreí y me senté al lado del dueño de aquel sombrero.

- Wao lindo clima - dije y el se encogió de hombros

- Bueno , señor ¿le molestaría ponerme protector en la espalda? - dije a modo de broma

Edward se quito sus lentes oscuros y me miró con una sonrisa

- ¿Ahora eres comediante? - pregunto y yo negué

- ¿Cómo me descubriste? - pregunto

- El sombrero - respondí

- ¿Qué haces en la playa? - pregunto

- ¿Qué haces tu aqui? ve a tu casa - le dije

- Imposible , hay 10 paparazzis esperandome alla - dijo

- Wao , debe de ser feo - dije

- Más de lo que te imaginas - dijo él

- Creo que se como te puedes ir - dije y el me miró

- ¿Tienes un plan? - pregunto curioso

- Algo así - dije con una sonrisa.

- ¿Cuál? - pregunto

- Intercambiamos el auto - dije y el se lo pensó un rato

- Pero tendría qeu devolvertelo - dijo

- Obvio - dije yo

El se me quedo mirando fijamente y entonces me di cuenta del fallo del plan.

Rayos , nos tendríamos que volver a ver.

- Me gusta tu plan - dijo sorprendiendome.

- Vale , dame las llaves de tu auto - dije.

Edward sacó de su bolsillo unas llaves , cuando me las iba a entregar me las quito

- Ten mucho cuidado con Lisa es extremedamente delicada - dijo

- ¿Nombras a tus autos? - pregunte con sarcasmo

- Si - respondió y yo rodé los ojos mientras agarraba las llaves

- Vale , ahora muevete - dije mientras lo llevaba hacia mi auto.

Se llevaría una pequeñita sorpresa.

- Es éste - le dije señalando mi furgoneta.

La expresión de Edward estaba para una foto , no pude hacer mas que reir.

El me miro fijamente y luego rodo los ojos

- Debi suponer que este plan tenía su parte mala - susurro y yo me reí mas fuerte

- Oh vamos no es tan malo - dije entre risas

- Si lo es - dijo con cara de enojado pero enseguida al mirarme sonrío haciendome sonrojar.

- Te sonrojaste - pregunto pero mas bien parecía una acotación

Lo ignore y le di las llaves de mi auto

- Cuidalo mucho - le dije

- ¿Y si no? - pregunto en tono de broma

- Atente a las consecuencias - dije

- No creo que nada sea peor que los paparazzis - dijo y yo negue con la cabeza.

- No me conoces - dije y el rodó los ojos

La misma furgoneta negra grande de la vez de la conferencia de prensa al lado de nosotros haciendo que Edward me obligara a esconderme

- ¿Quienes son? - pregunte

- Un equipo de paparazzis que me lleva siguiendo hace 1 semana - dijo

- ¿Y ahora que hacemos? - pregunte

- Vamos montate - dijo él ya adentro de mi furgoneta.

Cuando iba a abrir la puerta , ésta me golpeo.

!Ya es costumbre!

- Se te esta haciendo una mala costumbre - susurre entrando al carro

- Lo siento , vamos apurate - dijo y cerre la puerta.

- Ponte esto - me dijo pasandome unos lentes oscuros muy lindos.

- Son lindos - dije y el sonrío

- Lose - dijo y enseguida un monton de flashes empezaron a atacarnos.

Por suerte no nos podían reconocer ya que yo llevaba lentes y ademas nadie sabía quien era yo y Edward tenía el gorro y la chaqueta.

- Los perdimos - susurre al ver que ya no estaban.

- Eso espero - susurro él

- ¿Hey a donde vamos? - pregunte al ver que habíamos arrancado

- Pues.. nose , sólo quiero tener un día fuera de los paparazzis - dijo

- Y yo soy la mejor compañía - dije en broma

- No te imaginas cuanto - susurro el haciendome sonrojar

!Mierda ya es una costumbre sonrojarme con el!

Y entonces recorde algo importante

- Oye Edward necesito un favor - le dije

- Lo que sea - dijo

- ¿Tus amigos tienen... novia? - pregunte

Edward volteó a verme directamente con el ceño fruncido

- Oye , ve la carretera - dije alterada y el se volteó

- ¿Por que preguntas? - dijo

- Es ... sólo que... nada olvidalo - dije

Unos minutos en silencio y nadie decía nada.

- ¿Tus hermanas tienen novio? - pregunto Edward y yo lo volteé a ver con una ceja levantada

- ¿Porque preguntas? - pregunte siguiendole la corriente

- Porque ya que tu preguntas yo pregunto , así que será mejor que alguno de los dos responda - dijo

- Sólo necesito saber para que - dije

- Bueno mis amigos están algo interesados - dijo Edward y yo sonreí

- Perfecto - susurre y el frunció el ceño

- ¿Qué? - pregunto

- Llamalos y dile que vayan a la playa - le dije

- ¿Porque? - pregunto

- Sólo haslo - dije y el rodó los ojos

- De acuerdo señorita mandona - dijo

- No soy mandona - dije

- Si lo eres - dijo

- No lo soy - dije

- Vale , no lo eres - dijo

- Si lo soy - dije

- JA! eres mandona y encima contradices todo lo que yo dijo - dijo con una enorme sonrisa haciendo que yo sonríera tambien.

- Tonto - dije

- ¿Ya te gusto? - pregunto tomandome por sorpresa

- No - mentí.

Nunca he sido buena para mentir, espero que con un monosilabo no se noté

- ¿Porque? - pregunto

- No me gustas tú ni tu ciudad - dije

- Oye no lo pagues con la ciudad - dijo riendo y yo rodé los ojos

El resto del camino no las pasamos cantando , su compañía era agradable.

_(N/A Lean esta parte con la canción Simething about the sunshine - Startruck)_

**(Edward POV)**

Yo sabía a donde la llevaría, pero simplemente sería una sorpresa , quería hacer algo especial por ella.

Nose como en menos de dos días no he podido dejar de pensar en ella ni un segundo , cierro los ojos y la puedo ver , en mis sueños , en todas partes está.

Cada mínimo movimiento de ella me importaba de sobre manera.

La amaba

- ¿Oye que es esto? - pregunto ella cuando nos adentramos entre los arboles.

Hacía unos 10 minutos que habíamos dejado el auto para ir a pie.

- Sorpresa - dije y ella se cruzó de brazos haciendo un hermoso puchero

- Odio las sorpresas - dijo

- Y yo odio que seas testaruda - dije riendo y ella rodó los ojos.

Cuando ya podía ver el prado le tapé los ojos con mi mano

- Oye me caeré - se quejo

- No te dejare caer - le asegure y era cierto.

Jamás dejaría que la pasará nada malo

Al llegar al prado le destapé los ojos y espere su reacción.

Su rostro era todo un poema , total asombro.

Se veía tan linda

- ¿Y? - pregunté invitandola a hablar

- Wao - susurro mirando todo el lugar

- ¿Te gusta? - pregunte

- Es hermoso ¿como conseguiste esto? - pregunto

- Escapando de las fans - susurre y ella sonrío

- ¿Y nadie viene? - pregunto

- No, es mi sitio personal - dije sentandome en una roca

- ¿Y porque me traes? - pregunto

- Porque... eres especial - dije mirandola fijamente a los ojos.

Poco a poco nuestras caras se fueron acercando.

Podía besarla , podía sentir sus labios , lo quería , lo ansiaba.

Pero Bella se separo.

Supongo que aún no le gusto.

Pude notar sus mejillas totalmente sonrojadas , que tierna.

Nos tomamos varias fotos y nos acostamos en el cesped hablando de trivialidades

- ¿Y tus papas te patrocinan? - pregunto ella interesada.

Me alegraba que se interesara de mi vida , quizas despues de todo , quizas si le guste , aunque sea algo.

- ¿Porque te interesa la vida de Edward Cullen? - le pregunte viendola

- No me interesa la vida de Edward Cullen super estrella , sólo la del pésimo conductor Edward - dijo sonriendo haciendo que yo sonriera tambien.

- Si , mis papas me patrocinan ... ¿y los tuyos que hacen? - pregunte y ahí cometí el error.

Bella desvío la mirada y pude jurar haber oído un sollozo.

Me levanté y me puso de su lado

- Disculpa, no quise ... - empece a hablar pero ella me abrazo sorprendiendome.

Empezó a sollozar en mi pecho.

No quería verla triste , daría todo por verla sonreir.

- Bella , no llores - le pedí.

Ella se apartó de mi con una sonrisa nostálgica en su rostro y los ojos llorosos.

- Lo siento.. no quería que me vieras así - dijo y yo negue con la cabeza

- No importa , encerio , sólo importa que estés bien - dije y ella me miró fijamente.

- Mamá y papá murieron en un accidente de transito , Alice , Rosalie y yo estabamos en la escuela , estubimos bajo la tutoría de nuestro abuelo quien murió cuando Rosalie cumplió los 18 , por eso tenemos ahorita la tutoría de Rose - dijo

- Bella lo siento tanto - susurré besando su cabello mientras acariciaba su espalda.

- No importa , todo pasa por algo - dijo

Los dos nos separamos un poco, pero no lo suficiente ya que nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban

_(N/A Oigan esta parte con la canción Another you - Cascada)_

Nos quedamos mirando fijamente a los ojos y poco a poco fuimos acercandonos.

No quería aprovecharme de ella porque estaba mal , pero ansiaba con todas mis fuerzas besarla.

Tenerla entre mis brazos.

Nuestras narcies se rozaron y en cuestión de segundos nuestros labios se unieron.

Ya podía morir en paz.

Era la mejor sensación de todas.

Sus labios carnosos , suabes y tibios contra los míos.

Puse mis manos en su cintura empujandola más hacia mi , no quería ni un espacio de separación entre nosotros y Bella enredo sus manos entre mis cabellos.

Ambos desprendíamos calor.

El beso estaba subido de nivel , pero nada me importaba.

Sólo el echo de que se sentía condenadamente bien.

Poco a poco fuimos cayendo en el cesped , Bella encima mío , sin romper el beso.

Bella posó sus manos sobre mi chaqueta y me la quito mientras yo hacía lo mismo con su abrigo.

Poco a poco ella me quito mi camisa dejandome sin ninguna otra prenda en la parte de arriba. No sabía si hacer lo mismo con ella , no me sentía bien aprovechandome de ella.

Bella agarro mis manos y las coloco tocando sus pechos , realmente no era eso lo que insinuaba , sólo que le quitara la camisa.

Lentamente le quite la camisa sin separar nuestros labios y ambos quedamos practicamente sin nada.

Teníamos nuestros pantalones pero arriba nada , excepto por el sostén de Bella.

Quede encima de Bella y empecé a besarle el cuello mientrás ella gemía.

- Bella te quiero - susurre y cuando me di cuenta de lo que había dicho me separe rapidamente de ella.

Se supone que no debería de haber dicho eso.

Soy un tonto.

La cara de Bella era de total confusión y otros sentimientos mezclados.

Ambos nos pusimos nuestras camisas y nos sentamos.

- Bella.. yo - empecé a hablar pero ella me interrumpió

- No ... importa - susurro con la voz quebrada.

- No quise aprovecharme de ti , te lo juro - le dije y ella negó con la cabeza

- No importa - volvió a decir mientras mantenía su vista fija en las rocas.

Suspire y me recosté de una roca.

Ésto no sería igual a partir de ahora.

¿Porque no pude pararme y detenernos?

Soy un maldito cobarde.

- Las cosas pasan por algo - susurro

- ¿Y... tu crees que nos hayamos conocido por algo? - pregunté y ella cerró los ojos

- Yo... no lose - susurró.

Ambos nos levantamos y empezamos a caminar para regresar a la furgoneta.

Al llegar a la furgoneta vi a un hombre pasar corriendo.

Mierda los paparazzis.

- Bella ¿sabes que signfica esto? - le pregunté al llegar a su auto

- ¿Qué? - pregunto confundida

- Es hasta aquí , este es el final - dije

- No entiendo - dijo ella

- Bella , no podemos seguir , lo nuestro no puede seguri , yo soy Edward Cullen una super estrella y tu una chica ordinaria - dije y al ver su expresión quería matarme por lo que había dicho

- ¿Porque? ¿Te da pena que te vean con una chica comun y estúpida? - pregunto

- Yo.. yo no quise decir eso Bella - dije y ella negó con la cabeza

- No importa , lo dijiste - dijo abriendo la puerta de su carro.

Cerré fuertemente los ojos armandome de valor

- Bella - susurre

- ¿Qué? - pregunto

- Las fotos que nos tomamos.. devuelvemelas - dije y ella cerro los ojos.

- ¿Quieres mi camara? - pregunto

- Es sólo para asegurarme - susurre

- Toma , total no hay nada dentro de ella que quiera recordar - dijo tirandola al suelo.

Se subió al auto y se fue.

Suspire fuertemente y me deje caer en el suelo.

Todo había llegado a su fin.

Y todo por mi culpa.

(N/A Oigan esto con la canción: I cant heat you anymore - nick lachey)

/ 2 meses despues /

**(Bella POV)**

Alice y Rosalie salían con Jasper y Emmet.

De echo Rosalie y Emmet eran novios.

Alice y Jasper estaban en eso.

Les iba bien.

Por lo menos es bueno saber que a alguien si le va bien en la vida.

Suspire fuertemente y me fuí al sillón a ver televisión con mis hermanas.

Desde que se enteraron de lo de Edward han dejado de quererlo y la verdad que eso signficaba mucho para mi.

No soportaría tener que oir todos los días su nombre.

- Hoy aquí , como nadie nunca lo vio , tendremos a Edward Cullen , hablando de la misteriosa chica con la que se le vio en la playa

Allí estaba él sentado al lado de la conductora , sonriendo.

Mis hermanas voltearon a verme y yo me encogí de hombros

Alice agarró el control para apagarlo

- No , dejalo Alice - dije y ella asintió

- Cuentamos Edward ¿conoces a esta chica? - pregunto y mostraron mi foto.

- Para nada , quizas sea una fan de las que le di autografos pero no he tenido conversación alguna con ella - dijo y la conductora asintió

- Y así es amigos , aquella chica no es más que otra fan - Rosalie apagó la televisión y yo cerré los ojos fuertemente intentando sofocar las lágrimas , pero se me hiso imposible y tuve que irme a mi cuarto.

- Bella abrenos - dijo Alice detrás de la puerta

- Dejenme sola - grité. La verdad me dolía gritarle a mis hermanas , no era con ellas mi rabia , pero simplemente quería privacidad.

**(Edward POV)**

Me dolió tener que decir que no sabía quien era Bella , la verdad era la persona que más me acordaba de su existencia.

No podía dejar de pensar en ella en ningun momento y me sentía miserable.

- Oye hermano de verdad eres un tonto - me dijo Emmet viendo el programa

- ¿No dijiste que te enamoraste de ella? - pregutno Jasper y yo asentí

- Pues no parece - dijo Emmet levantandose del sillón

- ¿A donde vas? - pregunte

- A buscar a mi mejor amigo , porque éste no es - dijo

- No tenía otra opción - dije y Jasper rodo los ojos

- Edward , eso es lo único que has dicho estos meses - dijo Jasper.

Emmet y Jasper se fueron dejandome sólo.

Suspire y me acosté en el sillón.

Tenía muchas cosas en que pensar.

Pero la principal era en lo que tanto Bella como mis amigos me dijeron "Siempre esta la opción de elegir" , siempre.

Me levanté del sillón esperanzado y fuí a donde mis padres que estaban tomando sol con sus laptops.

- Hola hijo - dijo mi mamá

- Hola mamá , hola papá , quería decirles algo - dije y ambos me miraron

- Te escuchamos - dijo papá

- Quiero que me vean - dije cerrando sus laptops.

- Oye , estaba programando tu cita con el productor - dijo mamá

- Olvidalo mamá no voy a ir - dije

- Tu no puedes decir eso sin hablar antes con nosotros - dijo mi papá

- Eso estoy haciendo y por cierto estan despedidos - dije

- ¿Qué? - pregunto mamá

- Mamá , los quiero como mis padres no como mis representantes , necesito a alguien que me escuche y me de consejos no alguien que me haga las citas y el trabajo - dije y me fuí

Ahora la segunda parte de mi plan , la más dificil.

(N/A Lean esta parte con la canción What you mean to me - Sterling Knight)

**(Bella POV)**

Hoy era el baile de graduación, ya habían pasado 2 meses desde que paso lo que paso con Edward y todo era igual , igual de malo para mi , exceptuando que tenía a mis hermanas para apoyarme.

Me había enterado de que Emmet y Jasper se pelearon con Edward por ser tan idiota , pero justo ayer se habían reconciliado.

Alice y Rosalie se habían comprado un vestido rosa y otra amarillo y el mío era azul perla.

Ambas estaban muy raras desde ayer , pero prefería no preguntar , siempre es bueno la privacidad.

- ¿Lista hermanita? - me pregunto Alice desde la puerta

- Eso creo - dije

- Vamos anímate , hoy será una noche especial - dijo Rosalie mientras nos montabamos en el auto de Alice.

- Si, claro - dije con sarcásmo.

Todo el colegio estaba arreglado con globos , música , grandes chaperones , todo obra maestra de Alice la encargada de esto.

Vaya que se lució.

Todas las parejas empezaban a llegar y otras en grupo de amigas que no habían conseguido ningun chico , tan pateticas como yo , salvo que ellas podían mostrar la cara y no querer morirse en el instante y yo si

Al llegar a dentro la música invadió mis oídos. Todos bailaban y reían a la par , de repente las luces se apagaron y se ilumino el escenario.

Todos se hicieron a un lado y miles de chillidos se oyeron.

Oh bravo ¿a quien vieron? Dios, si claro.

- Bella Swam hay unas cosas que no te dije en la playa - dijo una voz malditamente conocida para mi

!Mierda ¿que coño hacia el aquí?

Me obligué a mirar en su dirección y ahí estaba él , tan hermoso como lo recordaba mirandome fijamente.

Can't blame you  
For thinking that you never really knew me at all  
I tried to deny you  
But nothing ever made me feel so wrong  
I thought was protecting you  
From everything that i go through  
But I know that we got lost along the way

Edward se bajó del escenario y llegó hasta donde yo estaba.

Mi corazón latía rapidamente.

Here I am  
With all my heart  
I hope you understand  
I know I let you down  
But I'm never gonna make that mistake again  
You brought me closer to who I really am  
Come take my hand  
I want the world to see what you mean to me  
What you mean to me

Termino la canción y todos aplaudieron.

- Bella perdoname - dijo

Parpadeé repetidas veces y me preparé

- ¿Y bien? ¿pensaste que con venir y cantarme estaría todo arreglado? - pregunte

- Si... no... no - dijo y yo reprimí las ganas de sonreir. Se veía tan lindo.

- Bien , habla - le dije

- Bella , todo lo que dice la canción es verdad , fuí un imbeci por decirte eso , intentaba protegerte de lo que yo tengo que afrontar todos los días , quería que siguieras con tu vida tal como lo era antés de que yo llegara , quería que te olvidaras de que yo existo , quería que todo fuera como antés , pero me di cuenta de que fui un tonto - dijo tomando mi mano

- Edward mi vida no era vida hasta que tu llegaste , además no he podido sacarte de mi mente por más que lo intente , creeme - dije sonriendo a la vez que él

- ¿Eso es un si me perdonas? - preguntó y yo asentí.

Todos los presentes empezaron a aplaudir y yo me sonroje

- ¿Te he dicho que me encanta tu sonrojo? - me susurro y yo negue con la cabeza

- Pues te lo digo - dijo besandome tan intensamente como lo recordaba.

Llevaba dos meses necesitando de su contacto y por fin lo tenía.

- ¿Pero Tanya? - pregunte y el nego con la cabeza

- Terminamos - me dijo

Un carraspeo detras de nosotros nos hiso separarnos , atrás estaba la prensa.

Edward rodó los ojos y me apretó contra él agarrando el micrófono

- Hola gente , disculpen pero la verdad es que mentí , sobre casi todo , me gusta ser yo , pero me gusta más ser como yo era antés , amo a las fans , pero no soy un interesado en eso , realmente lo que me apasiona es los carros , y si conosco a Bella , la conosco bastante bien y la amo - dijo y la prensa se aparto de inmediato

- No debiste haber dicho eso - susurre sonrojada

- Si debi - dijo volviendome a besar

- Que continué la fiesta amigos - oí decir por micrófono a Emmet.

- Bella quiero pedirte algo- me dijo Edward

- Dime - dije

- ¿Quieres salir conmigo? en una cita verdadera sin disfraces - dijo él y yo sonreí

- Acepto - dije besandolo

A mi alrededor todas las parejas bailaban y pude ver a Rosalie bailando con Emmet y Jasper besandose con Alice.

Sonreí contra sus labios

- ¿Y bien? - pregunto

- ¿Qué? - pregunte

- ¿No te falta decirme algo? - pregunto

- Mmmm... - dije jugando con él

Edward frunció el ceño y yo me reí

- Claro tontito , aunque creí que ya lo sabías - dije

- Pero me gustaría oirlo - me dijo

- Te amo con toda mi alma - le dije

- Para siempre - susurramos ambos volviendonos a besar

**Bueno chicas así termina mi one-shot. Es el One-shot mas larga que he creado en toda mi vida xD.**

**Como se podran haber dado cuenta me base en Startruck completamente. Amo esa película y ojala haya parte 2 :D**

**Si hay parte 2 den por echo de que habra parte dos de mi One-shot xD**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado y me dejen sus reviews**

**Byeee 3**


End file.
